Burnin' Up
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Alan's sickness has taken a bit of a toll on him one Monday. Eric comes homes from work early to care for him. Bad singing and movie references ensue. Modern AU.


Eric scowled at the mountains of paperwork he still had to fill out. Everyone hated Mondays. He was feeling rather down on this particular one. Alan had chosen to stay home from work as the Thorns had felt like being rather cruel to him the previous night and today. Eric's phone suddenly rang. Said shinigami picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"I feel terrible." Alan's rather weak voice said on the other line, coughing.

Eric sighed. "Do you want me to come home?" He asked his lover gently.

"No!" Alan growled, wheezing slightly.

Eric frowned at the sound of the wheezing. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming home to check up on you. Stay put! I love you." Alan hung up without a word. Eric chuckled to himself, leaving the office and getting home within minutes.

When Eric got to the apartment he and Alan shared, he silently crept inside and up to their bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. His boyfriend was lying half asleep, huddled up in about five thick blankets. Even under all those blankets, Eric could see Alan was shivering violently.

Quiet as a mouse, Eric walked into the room and rid himself of his suit coat and shirt. Without disturbing his lover or even alerting him to his presence, the grim reaper slipped under the heavy blankets. He gently kissed Alan's neck. "Miss me?" He murmured softly.

Alan startled. "No." He lied, blushing.

Eric just smiled and pulled the other man close to him, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around Alan's thin waist. "Liar." He kissed Alan's shoulder lovingly. His face turned from a smile to a look of concern. "How in the world are you shivering, babe? You're burning up!"

Alan shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know...and don't call me 'babe'!" He reached as far as he could and backhanded Eric in the face, knocking his glasses askew.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed, laughing as he fixed his glasses. He gently kissed Alan's sweaty forehead. "You really are burning up, dear!"

Alan turned to face his boyfriend, glaring at him venomously. He knew what he was thinking of doing at that moment. "Don't you dare start singing that awful song, Eric Slingby!" He threatened.

Eric smirked and began to sing said awful song. "I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes!"

Alan groaned, burying his head under the pillows. "No, damn it! I told you not to, you dolt!"

Eric just smirked and continued to sing. "I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from goin under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!"

Alan picked up his pillow and began to beat his boyfriend with it. "Quit singing, damn it! You know I hate that fucking song, damn you!"

Eric got out of the bed to escape his lover's assault, laughing. He noticed the position in which his boyfriend was lying. "Alan?"

"Yes?" Alan inquired testily, putting his pillow back down.

Eric smirked again. "Do you want me to draw you like one of my French girls or something? You're positioned like you do." Eric quickly ran out of the room before Alan could get his death scythe and murder him. He jogged into the living room and grabbed a movie from a large stack by their flat screen television.

He quickly went back upstairs and into the bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a minute or so, arms crossed as he stared at his lover.

Alan noticed his staring. "What are you looking at?" He scowled.

"Oh," Eric smirked once again. "I'm just admiring the view." He smirked more, his eyes trailing over the other reaper's lithe body.

Said reaper's face turned bright red. He flipped his boyfriend off. Eric just gave him a charming smile. "Love ya too, dollface." He laughed.

Alan sighed heavily, spotting the DVD in Eric's hand. "We're going to watch a movie?"

Eric nodded, walking over to a television that was placed on a wardrobe at the foot of the bed. He put the DVD in and hurried back into the bed, pulling Alan close to him and letting his lover lean against his chest. Alan blushed, trying to push Eric away, but the larger man held him tight. "Don't squirm so much, baby!" Eric chuckled, kissing Alan's messy red brown locks.

Alan's whole body turned beet red. "Quit being so awkward." He sighed heavily. "What movie is this, anyway?" As he asked that question, the opening screen for Titanic came on the television screen. Alan groaned, slapping his forehead. "Not again, Eric! Anything but this!" Eric just laughed.


End file.
